Honest Game Trailers: Elsword
by Setusna
Summary: It's time to get honest with Elsword. We are pointing out all the bad things about the game and share them with the public like no one ever has.


**This is something I decided to do when I read someone that did something like this but for God Eater Burst. And for the other people that follows me I'm sorry for not posting I am too busy but I will post soon. And yes I am not dead...yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Rated H for Honest contains brute honesty and adult language and spoiler alerts.

From the creators of Grand Chase which name isn't abbreviated version of 'Killer of Games'. Comes a game which is just Grand Chase 2.5D... Seriously I see no difference between these two games.

Meet Elsword the cocky, arrogant boy that doesn't know he has a harem of girls in front of him. And the character that had the name of the game named after him. But has absolutely nothing to do with him. Its about this whiny, bitchy, white hair boy that complains about his mom dying in almost all his classes in some way. Hey Add your mom is so ugly that's why she's dead. *crickets chirp.* What? I thought it was funny.

Spend endless hours grinding your character on a shit of an experience table that makes you play longer. "What the fuck no STAMINA!? Fine I'll go play minesweeper then. Seriously I can't get even two levels in one town, how do you expect me to stay and play this fucking game?"

Once you get past that bullshit of an experience table. Join the fun of PvP... Who the fuck am I kidding. PvP is full of whiny, bitchy, ass players that always complain and call you a lagger. If you are lucky one will say gg which means Gete Good, or Get God. And you are ranked by the alphabets which doesn't even matter. F rank Fucker Rank. E rank Erotica Rank. D rank Dick Rank. C rank Cock Rank. B rank Bitch Rank. A rank Asshole Rank. S rank Shit Rank. SS rank Super Shit Rank. SSS rank Super Sucky Shit Rank. And Star Rank which means you have no life.

And then go AFK in the fields which means you are either, A. You are eating. B. You are jacking off to the worst jiggle physics of all time. "Seriously how do you they go up and down without moving?"

Also if you haven't rage enough in PvP then go to sparring where Eve players thinks they're the best but are actually shitty in a real PvP battle. And if that is still not enough then go into a room of horny and perverted twenty eight year old men asking young girls for there skype. So they can show them their ten feet...long...and hard... Elesis body pillow. Seriously don't you guys have something else better to buy? Oh wait never mind hundreds of dollars on the game for fake in game money. "Aw come on! I just wasted like five grand trying to get a ice burner set. I quit! Well maybe after another five grand?"

And once you think the game can't give you anymore shit, they just find more to give you. Introducing shitty GM that don't even play the game but like League of Legends or Dota 2 and games worse than this. And not to mention the bad internet connections and laggers. Also very. Very. Very. Absolutely. Bad Revamps. "What the fuck! Infinity Sword is still balance and Aisha got buffed!? Fuck this game I'm outta here."

Killer of Games made this game even worst by making it pay to win. And the economy is so bad that a private server has been made that is ten times worse than NA. And you guys think NA is bad meet Void Elsword. Which is a bunch of rich, prance kids screaming into the computer screen each time they lose *shows angry Russian kid screaming into the computer and bashing his keyboard*. And even if they win they have to call you something bad. "Who the fuck you calling lagger you cable puller."

Starring Characters that are so bad. And we are going to go over all of them.

Saltysword (Elsword)

Ass Knight (Sword Knight)

Horny Knight (Magic Knight)

Inspired Kirito (Sheath Knight)

Lord of Assholes (Lord Knight)

The Hippie Slayer (Rune Slayer)

Better version of Kirito (Infinity Sword)

Magic inflated Bewwwwwbbbbbbssssssss (Aisha)

Hhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh Magician (High Magician)

Dank Magician (Dark Magician)

Girl Justin Beiber (Battle Magician)

Twerking Master (Elemental Master)

MY EYES AHHHHHH! (Void Princess)

Dimension's Bitch Hatsune Miku (Dimension Witch)

Bewwwwwbbbbbsssssss (Rena)

Yandere Bewwwwbbbbbbbssssssss (Sniping Ranger)

Imagine the Bewbbbbbssssssss (Combat Ranger)

Stripping Ranger (Trapping Ranger)

Grand Bewbbbbsssssss (Grand Archer)

Don't press your bewbbbsssss back (Wind Sneaker)

Better version of Asuna (Night Watcher)

Failed Badass character (Raven)

He looks younger (Sword Taker)

He looks shorter (Over Taker)

He looks different from the last two (Weapon Taker)

Team Blade Master (Blade Master)

Team Reckless Fist (Reckless Fist)

Does anyone still play Raven? (Veteran Commander)

Failed Raven pair (Eve)

Nothing to say on this (Code Architecture)

Code Erection (Code Exotic)

Code why did her hair get longer? (Code Electra)

Code she just got bitchier (Code Empress)

Code Mini Skirt (Code Nemesis)

Code Broken as Fuck (Code Battle Seraph)

Pikachu Trap (Chung)

Almost a Trap (Fury Guardian)

Hitman Reborn rip off (Shooting Guardian)

Bad Pikachu (Shelling Guardian)

IT'S A TRAP! (Iron Paladin)

Totally not Reborn (Deadly Chaser)

Pikachu is Evolving! (Tactical Trooper)

What does the Eun say?! (Ara)

Little Dick Holder (Little Hisen)

Little Bitch (Little Devil)

Little Planet Big Beeeewwwwwbbbbbbssssss (Little Specter)

Likely to get Rape (Sakra Devanam)

More Likely to get Rape (Yama Raja)

Trashura (Ashura)

Elsa from Frozen (Elesis)

Saber from Fate/Zero (Saber Knight)

Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill (Pyro Knight)

Tomoko Kuroki from WataMote (Dark Knight)

Cllllaaaaayyyyyyymmmmmmmooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee (Grand Master)

Blazing Slut (Blazing Heart)

I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD! (Crimson Avenger)

A Certain Tracer Accelerator (Add)

FUCK THIS CLASS! (Physic Tracer)

This Class is bAdd (Arc Tracer)

Fuck'in Zombie (Time Tracer)

Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index (Lunatic Pysker)

Master of Nerfs (Master Mind)

Dude give me some of your pot (Diabolic Esper)

Loli and Con (Lu/Ciel)

Just hit Puberty (Chiliarch/Ciel)

Drunk Dad and Abused Daughter (Chiliarch/Dread Lord)

Eat my Cannon (Lu/Royal Guard)

Its not call being gay. It's call being NOBLE! (Noblesses/Royal Guard)

Mystery (?/?)

Question Marks (?/?)

AND...MANY...MORE...BROKEN...CLASSES...TO COME!

Saltiness

WHAT THE FUCK BAN FOR AFK IN THE FIELDS! I'm quitting for good OOOO Elesis body pillow!

Like me and review for more shenanigans from me and tell me what to say in my awesome voice.

 **And that's it I hope you enjoy follow and favorite for more of this shit xD. And review it really helps me and I love reading them so until next time!**


End file.
